


It's always been you

by Hoho_TheFool



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Felix has a secret crush on his best friend but doesn't know how to tell him. To afraid to ruin their friendship. But one day he takes matters in his own hands.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Typos here and there because wasn't really my best day today lol anyway enjoy

Felix knew that he felt something for his friend Victor. But he kept on ignoring those feelings for the sake of their good friendship. He was the only one who wasn't bothered by his loud, annoying personality. One of the only few who didn't call him a loser.  
He didn't know about his feelings. Not until Victor first started to interact even more with Venji. The one literally everyone in the school had a crush on except him.  
And that's when the trouble started - he would feel like a third wheel everytime Benji was with them. He would feel left out even though he could interact with them perfectly. He knew he was jealous about the thing they had going on. But that didn't stop him from being around with Victor.  
Maybe he was just overly protective about his cinnamon complexion friend.

He was on his way home from a little walk as rain suddenly started to pour down. He didn't grab an umbrella the moment he left his home because at this point the sun was still shining and there was literally no sign of rain.  
The boy started to walk even faster but by the time he was at his doorstep he was already drenched in rain. And if fortune really hated him he also found no key to the front door in his pocket.

Did he really forgot to grab the keys? Was he really this much into his thoughts that he simply forgot them ? He looked over to see his parents car in the driveway, but it wasn't there.  
Oh wow- he thought. No keys. No parents at home. He was soaked in rain. And he was cold.  
"I either have to break into my own house which would look absolutely suspicious or..." He mumbled to himself with a short break "I have to go over to Victor." Felix rolled his eyes. Just think about him standing wet in front on his friends door made him feel embarrassed. 

Just thinking about him made his heart pound - the boy with the cinnamon complexion. The boy with the deep brown eyes and the sweet voice. His neighbor. His... Neighbor and best friend. Why couldn't they be more than just friends. He knew that Victor has a crush on Benji. Why wasn't he like Benji? So Victor would love him too.

Minutes passed and his clothes were now soaked in rain. He was shivering and his hands were cold. He had no idea where to go besides to Victor's. Felix sighed and rubbed the water off his face, making his way to his best friends house. There he stood another 10 minutes.  
It looked stupid--standing there soaking wet in front of his crush' house. Would Victor laugh? Ringing the bell was a test of courage itself. He waited, and waited. It felt like eternity until finally Victor opens up the door. They greeted each other with a smile.

"I know I'm probably bothering you because you have stuff to do like homeworks or something like this but I forgot the keys to my house and my parents aren't at home and it started raining. No idea where to go besides you because you are my only friend and the first and only person I could think of. " He was rambling nonsense at this point but gladly Victor understood.  
" No its fine. Come in, my family isn't at home either." he stepped aside and let his friend in, closing the door behind him.  
"But we better give you some spare clothes to wear, you're really wet." Victor looked him up and down which made the other boy a little uncomfortable. "Follow me to the bathroom."  
Felix followed him after he took of his shoes.  
"Sorry if I bother you."  
"I told you you don't." 

Felix was watching every movement Victor did. Opening the shelf, searching for a towel, closing the shelf again. Walking out of the bathroom and into his room to probably look for fresh clothes. Coming back to him again. Laying down the clothes on a different shelf

"Should probably change your clothes first. I will put them over the heater."  
Felix nooded and started to take off his clothes. It was a little bit awkward since this wasn't school and he was home alone at Victor's. 

His friend disappeared for a short moment with the wet clothes while Felix put on the dry ones. Victor's clothes. The boy dared a look in the mittor. He was wearing his best friends clothes. The clothes from his crush. Felix brushed over the fabric with his fingers and raised his arm to his nose.  
They even smelled like him.  
He sighed and took a deep breath. He should probably stop pining after his best friend. 

"Lucky you that I'm here. My family wanted me to go shopping with them but I said no. Now I know why." He smiled his cinnamon complexion smile again after which made Felix heart skip yet another beat.  
"Yeah lucky me." He whispered. Barely audible for his friend because he was busy grabbing the towel.  
"You can stay over until your parents are at home, you know that my family likes you." he said, sitting next to him on the edge of the bathtub, as he placed the towel on Felix' wet hair and started to dry it.  
"What are you doing there Vic? I'm not a child I can do this my self." He grabbed after his best friends hand.  
"I know but what's the fun of not treating you like a child right now? Let me do this for you."

Victor rubbed over his hair again while Felix was fixated not to look his direction.

"Soo... What's up with you an Benji?"  
"What's up with us?"  
"Yeah you two saw each other yesterday. You told me you both wanted to meet in the town park. How did it went?  
"It was nice." Victor sounded honest, but the answer wasnt really what Felix expected. It was rather short. For someone who apparently had a crush on Benji.  
"Lucky for you."  
"Yeah but I did imagine it do be different. I really thought I feel something for him.. But I realized that there is nothing. I think I'm interested in someone else."  
" Oh. Well, I'm sorry. "  
" Yeah, no it's OK."

Felix locked eye contact with him during that talk but also after wards, they looked at each other for more than 20 seconds, for sure. Did he count the seconds?  
Victor with his cinnamon complexion smile and Felix anxious. Not ready at all to let out the feelings he kept bottled up inside for his friend.

But he said them anyway.

"I'm in love with you"

Silence arose between them once again as they both just looked at each other.

"Ah, don't joke about this. We can joke about anything but not about this. You know I'm still trying to figure out my things."

He should have known about Victor's reaction. Why did he do this? Was their friendship ruined now? 

"I mean it. I'm really serious." Felix was still looking at him, all serious but the other one didn't believe him at all.  
"Haha very funny Felix. Sometimes your jokes are really bad did you know that?" 

Felix could literally feel his cheeks flushing red while his heart was pounding. How should he explain all this? To his friend. 

"Yeah, I know. And I think I should go. My parents are probably home anyway by now. Why should I occupy your time." He sounded heartbroken, and as he stood up pushed his friend aside--rather rough, not the way he wanted to, grabbed the clothes from the heater and slipped into his shoes at the front door as fast as possible, not to let Victor catch up on him. 

He already left the house and now stood on the streets, with the rain pouring down on him once again as he heard his friend shouting after him. It didn't took Victor long until he stood next to Felix. 

"What are you doing? Why did you leave so sudden?"  
"I thought after what I said t you you wanted to be alone, maybe you're mad at me."  
Cinnamon complexion boy shook his head and sighed. "Why ? You're my best friend and I would never be mad at you for this reason."  
"You aren't?"  
"No. I am not but..." The darker skinned boy looked around, and then locked eyes with the other one, once again. "I want to know if you really meant it?" he sounded honest, an really interested. "Are you... Are you really in love with me...?" 

Hearing these words out of the mouth of his crush was even more awkward than shouting them out himself.  
Felix had no idea how to response. If he says 'yes it's true' would their friendship be over? If he would deny it, he had to live the rest of his life in a lie. 

"I'm really sorry if it came out of the blue. I just thought about these words, and I thought about you and how sweet you are. That you are my best friend and not bothered by anything I do. That you don't care how socially anxious I am. Is it love? Am I just overthinking it and just love you as a friend this much because you are the first person that cares about me."  
He took a deep breath. Of course he was rambling again. Of course. He could feel his cheeks flushing red again." B... But I think it's real love. Oh God. This must be so awkward for you talking about this with your friend. I should just be your friend, supporting you with your decision to date Benji but I really was getting jealous of the interaction between you two."

He closed his eyes, not daring to look into his friends eyes. 

"You do know that we aren't dating right?"  
"Oh... Wait you both-" he interrupted himself "But I thought-"  
"We just met a few times. Thats all." 

Well this was getting awkward now. 

"But it really looked like-"  
"Yeah many people thought that."

They stood there for what felt like years. Nobody said anything. The rain just pouring onto them. 

"God, why didnt you say something earlier Felix? I knew that you're awkward and a little bit lost but never thought about it being like this."  
Felix was a little bit dumbfounded bis Victor's words. 

"What do you-" 

Felix got interrupted by a short but little and sweet kiss on his lips by cinnamon complexion boy. 

"I man this." the darker skinned boy said, patting the cheek of the other boy right in front of him. "The reason why I was never with Benji was because of you.


End file.
